Mis Historia De Amor Entre Tus Manos
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Naruto le confiesa sus sentimiento a Sasuke, pero este lo rechaza cruelmente y si en medio de la confusión el rubio pierde la memoria y por coincidencia se olvida solamente de su amor a Sasu y si Naru empezara a sentir atracción hacia cierto pelinegro...


---------------------------------

---------------------------------

**Resumen: Naruto le confiesa sus sentimiento a Sasuke, pero este lo rechaza cruelmente y si en medio de la confusión el rubio pierde la memoria y por coincidencia se olvida solamente de su amor a Sasuke y si Naruto empezara a sentir atracción hacia cierto pelinegro, como reaccionara Sasuke y sus ataques de celos.**

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

**Principio del formulario**

**Final del formulario**

**Mi Historia de Amor Entre tus Manos Título del Capi: Sin Amor**

**Idea Original: KiokiKaiAutora: Neemayaoi  
Universo AlternoYaoi [Sasuke&Naruto&Sai  
------------------  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.  
------------------**_ "Este fanfic a sido modificado a la versión NARUTO, la versión original es de Yugioh, si quieres podéis ir a leerlo. ARIGATO."  
_

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

"Siempre tienes el amor entre tus manos, pero cuando las cierras se escurre entre tus dedos…

Porque cuando estamos enamorados nuestros corazones nos guían y nos traicionan…"

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

Un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes caminaba presuroso por entre el espeso bosque de las afueras de la aldea de Konoha, ese día no había soportado mas... no podía callar mas los sentimientos que tenia guardados desde hace tanto tiempo... tenia que dejarlos salir… pero como?, la persona que amaba lo odiaría si llegase a saber lo que tenia que decirle... pero... ya no... hoy se armaría de valor y abriría su corazón, no sabia como pero se había enamorado lentamente de aquel muchacho engreído, Sasuke-theme!!!... como le solía llamar...

Cada mirada fría que le profesaba , lo hacia quererlo mas, cada regaño o dureza para con el , lo hacia salir adelante... todo lo qué el decía o hacia lo hacían amarlo mas... Había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio que llegó a su destino... el lugar donde hacían sus practicas cuando aun permanecía en la academia, sonrió para si mismo, acaso estaba caminando como un zombi?... se dirigió hacia unos columpios donde pudo divisar a la figura esbelta de un moreno que estaba parado ahí... esperándolo... –Viniste...- susurró mientras seguía avanzando, empezó a temblar... maldición!!!..., su nerviosismo asaltó su cuerpo y no podía evitar el estremecerse... Cada paso que daba lo iba acercando mas a él... las hojas secas de los árboles empezaron a hacer ruido y el otro se percato de esto haciendo que voltease a mirarlo... sus ojos negros...tan profundos, penetrantes e inexpresivos se clavaron en él... ahí... frente a el estaba el hombre que tenia su corazón y su vida entre sus manos, era el sujeto de su afecto...

-Ha.. hai... –saludo mientras sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido y casi le faltaba el aliento...

-Déjate de rodeos y dime para que me has citado a este lugar tan horrible... –respondió en forma seca, en el corazón del Uchiha vengador no había espacio para las tontas cursilerías... el Dobe ese a caso no sabia quien era él, no era un estúpido para que lo "citaran" en ese lugar que tenia una atmósfera cálida... bah!!!... al diablo con todo, el tenia muchas cosas mas importantes, como por ejemplo ir y seguir buscando a su hermano para acabar con el y no estar perdiendo el tiempo con el Usuratonkachi... a si que al ver que Naruto no hablaba ni hacia ningún movimiento, se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse...

-Espera... por favor Sasuke-kun, no te valles... –el tan solo escuchar su nombre en aquella boca lo hicieron detenerse, pero se volvió mirándole con unos ojos que estaban lleno de furia... dejo su postura seria para acercarse hasta el rubio y reclamarle por haberlo "ensuciado"... que se creía él para llamarlo con esas confianzas, ya mucho tenia estar aguantando los chillidos que emanaba la pelirosada cada vez que lo llamaba así…

-Quien te crees que eres para llamarme de esa forma eh?... -grito venenosa mente muy cerca al rostro del rubio, este solo lo miraba... estaba dispuesto a decírselo... aun si con eso terminara por romper el lazo que los unía...

-Yo... yo quiero decirte algo... -trato de decir pero desgraciadamente no pudo, su garganta estaba hecha nudo, pensó que el tener a Sasuke enfrente de él debía ser una visión, aunque en la realidad lo estuviera odiando... El vengador del Clan Uchiha le iba a reclamar y antes de que dijera algo el rubio se lanzo a su cuello y lo abrazo fuertemente... como temiendo que se alejara de el... por su parte Sasuke estaba estático ante la muestra de amor que le estaba dando el rubio... se puso nervioso... tener el cuerpo de Naruto junto al suyo no ayudaba mucho a su raciocinio y nuevamente sin esperarlo unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos... era un simple toque, el rubio abrió un poco su boquita indicando que recibiría un beso mas profundo que por inercia el pelinegro acepto... el beso fue demandante y fuerte... las dos bocas se movían acompasadas...

El rubio se sorprendió mucho por el gesto, Sasuke había aceptado el beso y ahora estaba correspondiéndole... su corazón se alegro... dejo de pensar mas y se dedico a disfrutar el momento ... no podía creer que él lo besara de esa forma... tan demandante... tan apasionada... pero... regreso a la realidad cuando el beso fue roto...  
Sasuke lo había alejado empujándole bruscamente... tanto a si que calló de espaldas y quedo sentado sobre las hojas secas que cubrían el lugar...  
Tardo en reaccionar y elevo su vista hacia su "amigo", tratando de buscar una explicación, pero lo que encontró fueron dos ojos negros... mirándole con odio... y asco...

-Acaso me has llamado para burlarte de mi!!!... –grito el Uchiha mientras que la adrenalina empezaba a subir en grandes cantidades por todo su cuerpo...

-No... yo... yo no me estoy burlando de ti... yo me he enamorado de ti... por eso vine a decírtelo... yo te amo...

Tales palabras resonaron por su cabeza... acaso había dicho que lo amaba?... no... debía de ser una broma...

-Tu!!!... enamorado de mi?... por favor... no seas iluso... mejor cuéntame otro que ese chiste ya me lo se... –respondió sarcástico mientras veía que en los ojos del rubio denotaban inmensa tristeza... eso quería decir que no estaba mintiendo...

-No digas eso... no sabes que me estas hiriendo... –respondió en susurro sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke, pero este ni muestras de ello dio...

-Ja!.. Herirte?... –volteo el rostro tratando de ver a cualquier lado que no sea el rostro del rubio -Yo nunca podría llegar a amar a una persona tan odiosa y estúpida como tú… –cada palabra dicha estaba llena de rencor... pero, porque en el fondo... muy en el fondo de su corazón... le decía que lo estaba lastimando?...

El rubio no se contuvo mas, se tomo su bello rostro con ambas manos comenzando a llorar...  
Nunca... nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera... el joven de la sonrisa mas brillante que había visto estaba llorando... porque se sentía tan miserable?...  
Naruto aun permanecía en el suelo... llorando...

-Porque?... porque?... porque a pesar de lo que me has dicho te sigo amando... –Sasuke se estremeció al escuchar lo que el rubio bonito estaba diciendo, y más cuando Naruto sollozo mas fuerte dejando ver las hermosas lagrimas cristalinas rodando por sus mejillas...  
Sasuke se acerco un poco... sin hacer mucho ruido, tratando de escuchar más de lo que aquel rubio decía... Naruto levanto su vista que estaba nublada por las lagrimas y se sorprendió verlo parado frente a él... se levanto lentamente y trato de decir algo pero, no podía... su garganta estaba hecha un nudo y su corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos... había sido rechazado por la persona que amaba... se sentía odiado, triste... y sobre todo se sentía basura...

-He perdido mi tiempo contigo..., no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra entendido?... –diciendo esto el Uchiha se dio la vuelta para alejarse lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar, dejando a un rubio muy solo y triste...  
Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto... se sentía realmente mal, muy mal... le dolía que el pelinegro nunca lo llegaría a amarlo... se dio la vuelta en dirección contraria y avanzo lentamente... de sus ojos aun brotaban lagrimas... recordó aquel beso, su segundo beso... deseaba que ese beso lo hubiera matado... al menos así moriría pensando en que Sasuke lo amaba... se había sentido en las nubes... por un instante se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo... cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke lo amase... pero, no era cierto... su reacción había sido todo lo contrario...

Empezó a correr rápidamente, trepando por los árboles como desesperado, dejando que el viento frío se llevase sus lágrimas… -Desearía no haber sentido este amor por ti... Sasuke... –Sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos, llego sin percatarse por un camino sinuoso, traspasando de un lado a otro las montañas, observando que al fondo de estas había un gran vació…- Tal ves era mejor olvidar... tal ves hubiera sido mejor el nunca haberme enamorado de ti... -lo reconocía... era un completo masoquista, le gustaba sufrir... a todo esto empezó a tener un terrible dolor en la cabeza... todo daba vueltas... y solo pudo escuchar un sonido... sintió su cuerpo flotar por un momento en el aire, su cuerpo siendo golpeado por las piedras para luego caer de bruces sobre la tierra... varias luces tintineaban sobre sus ojos y la vista se le hacia borrosa... hasta que callo en la inconciencia...  
–Deseo olvidarte...

Lo último que pudo sentir fue que empezaba a llover... como si el cielo llorara su desamor...

Continuara...

------------------------------------  
Unámosno en la lucha contra el plagio, no dejemos que nuestro esfuerzo y trabajo sea robado... si encuentras un **FIC** que sea **ROBADO**, **DENÚNCIALO**, así nos ayudaras a que las verdaderas autoras sean reconocidas por sus trabajos y a reconocer a aquellas personas inescrupulosas que viven haciendo el daño a los demás, vanagloriándose con historias que no son de ellos... les dice Neemayaoi, quien también se une a esta lucha liderada por KatrinaLeFay y seguida por varias autoras conocidas en este medio yaoístico.  
------------------------------------

ARIGATO.


End file.
